the zodiac scouts
by Themaidenvirgo
Summary: Five years since galaxia was defeated the scouts are on their last year of college the Generals have been found alive. Now there is a new enemy and scouts and a man claiming to be dariens brother from the past wnd present what is the scouts to do
1. Chapter 1

The Zodiac Galaxy- 30th Century

Chapter one

"zalona hurry you must get the princess to Cyrstal Tokyo." said a woman wearing a long dress that started out yellow and then faded to red at the bodice. Her name was Esme. "The rest of us will hold off the distroyer"

The woman named zalona nodded and said " i am just waitimg for her to say good bye to her parents and then we will be gone. Hopefully before he knows what we are up to."

"Do you really think our plan will work ," said another woman this one wearing a deep blue dress. Her name was Surreal.

"It has to," said Esme fingering a golden curl.

The sound of a door closeing caught the three women's attention. Looking behind them they saw a young woman who could be no more then sixteen approach them. Her eyes casted them a sorrowful look.

"I still can't believe they are gone," she said. "And now I must leave my home."

"Princess Allora we explanned this is the best. I know you are sad and i know it is so soon after your parent's death but if the distroyer gets his hands on you our galaxy is lost. Never forget you are the heart of not only your planet Virgo but the Zodiac galaxy," said Zalona.

Flipping her long silver braided hair over her shoulder, "I know Zalona. It just sucks is all," said Allora.

A small hiss sounded and they all looked down at the two cats by Allora's black dress hem.

The female was black and white with greenish brown eyes. They other was a male gray tabby with blue eyes they both had creasent moons on thier foreheads.

"That is not the way a princess talks," said the female.

"Sorry Star," said Allora.

Adressing the other three women Allora said,'' Star and Astroid have decided to go with Zalona and I to Crystal Tokyo.'' Once again her look was sorrowful.'' I really wish I wasn't leaving the rest of you here. What if the distoryer doesn't follow us to Earth and distorys all of you?"

Surreal answered her. ''We are your Scouts it is our job to protect you, Princess. You must go to Crystal Tokyo, Earth slip through the time gate and find Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Scouts.''

''Why can't we ask Neo Queen Serenity for help? She is Sailor Moon's future self after all.''

''If it was only that easy,'' said Astroid in a soothing voice. ''In the past our galaxys and kingdoms have never seen eye to eye. I am sure they still have anger towards us for not assisting them during the Dark Moon Kingdom's invasion.''

"But that wasn't our fault the Galatic Council wouldn't agree with the queens and kings to send in troops and our Sailor Scouts. And because of it we got rid of the council,'' said Allora.

''I know,'' said Zalona with a sigh. ''But this is the only way. Come Allora it is time for us to depart.'' Looking at the others she said, ''Get ready as soon as he scences Allora the destroyer wilk follow us. As soon as he leaves the galaxy you two and the other scouts throw up the shield.'' The two women nodded.

Addressing Esme Allora said, ''Esme, I am leaving you incharge of the Scouts and the galaxy please be carefull all of you.''

"We will, Princess, you and Zalona take care as well.'' said Esme.

Squaring her shoulders Allora said, ''Now lets all transform.'' Holding up her left hand that had delicate silver chain with a single black crystal encircling her wrist. She shouted out, '' Eternal Virgo Crystal Power.''

Seconds later her black dress was changed into a fuku her skirt was teared the first layer being black the next silver and thired was bright pink . The bodice was white with a with a bright pink bow, small white gloves trimed in silver covered her hands and on her back was a pair of black wings that faded to white at the tips. encircling her head was a silver teria and in the middle of her forehead was the Zodiac symbal of Virgo. Her long silver hair was pulled up in a high pony tail the ends just about brushed the floor.

Zalona held up her left hand it too had a delicate chain encircling her wrist and just like Allora's it too had a crystal on it but her's was light blue. She called out, ''Eternal Aquarius Crystal Power.

And just like Allora she too was weaing a fuku seconds later. Her skirt was light blue, green, and yellow. Her bodice was white with with a yellow bow, she too had white gloves trimed with green, and the same colored wings proturding from her back. Her teria was silver with a the sign of Aquarius in the middle. Her black hair was the same, short and spiky .

Taking each other hands with a cat perched on one sholder each, they again used thier crystals and in a few minutes they were flying through the galaxy leaving thiers and heading towards Earth, towards Crystal Tokyo, and towards the past.

And on thier heals was a dark energy the destoryer.


	2. Chapter 2

the time gate 30th century

"Are you sure we can get past Sailor Pluto isn't she likley to see us coming?" asked Allora.

"No tonight is the monthly Sailor Scout meeting. Her apprentic will be the one watching the gate," answered Zalonia. "It should be easy the girl is young and doesn't have much power."

The girl in quistion came into veiw. She was young no more then thirteen her hair was a dark green that was knotted on top of her head. She was wearing pink Hello Kitty pajamas with fluffy pink slippers. Her back was turned towards raised her hand and started to call on her powers. Readying a attack when Allora grabed her wrist.

"What are you doing?"

"I was trying to knock her out so we are not caught," bit out Zaloina.

"No as your princess I wilk not allow this. Plus if you look closer you can see she is distracted,'' said Allora pointing at the earbuds in the girl's ears and the teen magazine on her lap. Grabbing Zaloina hand Allora headed towards the gate. They were just about to the gate when the girl looked up and saw them.

"No!" the girl shouted and lunges towards them. But she is to late they enter the gate and is flung towards them.

twenthy time gate 30th century

"Oh no I am in trouble. Mama is going to...'' that was all the green haired girl wearing pink Hello kitty pajamas got out when she felt a dark presence behind her.

Turning she came face to face with a man. He had red eyes, his black hair was dishevaled. He was wearing black pants and a red button down shirt.

If not for the the aura of dark, evil power rolling of him the girl would have thought he was hot.

"That you are in deed in trouble, young lady,'' his deep raspy voice said in a low whisper. "Now you have a choice you can let me pass and fall those two to were they are going or you can die. Either way I will get what I want." His eyes started flashing with black lightening.

"Sorry that I can't do. I am Aerial the future keeper of time and guardian of the time,'' said Aerial. ''And I will protect it with my life.'' Holding the pendent that hung on a chain around her neck. The sign of Pluto flashed. Smiling she called out, "Chrono Power." Seconds later she was wearing a fuku of light and dark purple. In her hands was a staff simaliar to Sailor Plutos only it didnt have the garnet orb resting on top.

"I am Sailor Chrono and you shall not enter the Time Gate," she said.

And then useing a psycic thread she sent out a message.'Mama, I need your help. The Timeline and Gate is being threaten.'

Before she could blink the man let out a burst of dark energy. And the last thing she saw was the man entering the Time Gate.

Crystal Tokyo 30th century The Crystal Palace

In the meeting hall under the guise of a meeting the eight Sailor Scouts, the generals, Trista husband Jace, and Hotaru husband Nikoli along with the King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity sat around the table laughing and having a party.

"You know if the kids ever find out about what goes on in our "meetings" we would never hear the end of it,'' said Mina taking another sip of her drink.

"Now it isn't like we do this every day and we diserve some adult time,'' said Kunzite. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Besides what could happen the girls all have there powers now. So pretty soon you girls can retire.,

Amara setting her glass down looked Kunzite in the eye. She never did like the generals much both in the past and now, but haveing them around made the Scouts happy and thus made Neo Queen Serenity happy. So she tolerated them. "You know the girls has alot of training to do before they take our places as the gaurdians and protectors of this univerese."

Kunzite let out a disappointing sigh.

Trista let out a giggle and patted his hand. ''Don't worry I have seen the future it will only take fifty years or so for them to gain their eternal forms.''

''Fifty,'' he said choking on the drink he just tried to swallow.

Everyone started to laugh at his pained. But the laughter died when Trista grabbed her head and sank to her knees Jace was at her side in seconds. "Trista whats wrong."

"The Time Gate is under attack," her voice a whisper.

"Scouts transform," said Neo Queen Serenity. Turning to the Generals and Nikoli, "You all protect the girls and be ready to evacuate the city if need be."

"Yes, your Majesty," they said as one the informality dropped they were now looking at their queen.

After the Scouts were done transforming and giving there husbands a kiss and telling them to stay safe. They gathered around Sailor Pluto, who had recovered some what, and Jace. Using ther staff and the Garnet Orb she transported them to the Time Gate. Laying in the floor was Aerial she had lost the transformation and was back to wearing her Hello Kitty pajamas. Both Jace and Pluto rushed to her falling to their knees Pluto gathered Aerial in her arms.

"Aerial say somthing please," she cried her tears flowing from her eyes.

Aerial eye lids fluttered and said in a weaken voiced, "Mama."

"Yes, Baby, both your dad and I are here." Looking up at Endymion," Will you ..."

"Use the Golden Crystal to heal her," he finished for her. Smiling he said, "Of course I will." Kneeling down he placed his hands a few inches above her body. Closeing his eyes he stared to draw on the power of the crystal, his hands became engulfed with a golden light it then engulfed Aerial. Her body was filled with a warm feeling and she could feel her strength returning.

Serenity knealt down and taking Aerial hand in hers, "Please tell me what happened."

Aerial told them about the scouts and the man.

Pluto got up and went to stare at the timeline it was know split into two one showing Crystal Tokyo never being built and the other showing Crystal Tokyo as it was but with a few changes. But what disturbed her was the timeline that showed Crystal Tokyo nevet happening shown brighter and she knew the future was threatened.

"Jace take Aerial to the Crystal Palace. Your Majesties I must go and talk to Cornus see what can be done."

"Do you know who the two scouts are that Aerial mention?" asked Serenity.

"I have a feeling they are from the Zodiac Galaxy," said Pluto. "But I will know more after talking to Cronus, both about the Scouts and the man."

"Do what you must the rest of us will await your return at the palace."

Bowing to her queen Sailor Pluto vanised in a cloud of purple smoke.

Kind Endymion came up and wrapped his arms around Neo Queen Serenity, "Don't worry I am sure everything will be fine the timeline will be fixed."

"I hope you are right, Dar, " she said using his former name. Looking at the twisted timeline, "It has too"


	3. Chapter 3

Tokyo the 20th Century

Allora gazed at the tall concrete buildings of the city of the past. Being used to the cities of the future made of crystal or marbal like her own city and palace was made of. What amazed her the most was the cars in the future they didnt use cars but buggies pulled by horses and if they had far to travel they used portals.

"Wow this is amazing, dont you think Star?" She asked the feline that was in her arms. If she didn't know better the cat was as amazed as she was.

"You have seen pictures of the cities of the past," Star said. Her eyes still taking in the scene around her.

Allora looked down at the cat. "Yes but pictures are not the same as really seeing it in real life."

Just as the cat was about to say something else a man bumbed into her. Knocking her into the street right in front of a car that was barraling down on her. Allora was frozen with fear all she could do was watch the car coming closer to her it felt as if time had slowed down. Like the car was moving with the pase of a snail. Just before the car could hit her a dark figure grabbed her and hauled her out of the path of the car.

It took Allora a couple of minutes to recover when she did she realized she was laying on a man's chest. Looking up she stared into the face of the most gorgous man she ever laid eyes on. He had deep blue eyes and long black hair. But what surprised her was the fact he looked like the future king of Crystal Toyko but yet he didn't.

"Are you ok?" He asked pushing a strand of hair from her face.

"I think I am, thank you Mr..."

"Soaka, Darius Soaka," he said.

Standing up and ignoring the crowd of people who was circling them. "I am Allora." She held out a hand and helped him to his feet.

"Just Allora?" He asked.

She was just about to answer when Zalonia pushed her way through the crowd of people. "Allora are you alright?"

"Yes I am fine Zalonia. Mr. Soaka saved me," she said nodding towards Darius.

"Oh thank Mr. Soaka I don't know what i would do if anything ever happened to my little sister," Zalonia said. "How can I repay you?"

"It isn't nessary I am just glad I was here," he said. "Sorry, ladys but I must be going. Hope to see you around." He then disapeared into the crowd of people. How a man at six two managed that Allora wasn't sure.

"Come, Allora, I found us a place to stay," Zalonia said weaving through the crowd. Glancing one last time in the man's direction Allora followed her and the two cats.

The Realm of the Gods

Sailor Pluto stood in a circular room surrounded by Gods and Goddesses. Zeus the god king sat in the middle of the room fingering his long white beard "I see Setsuna. The timeline leading to the future is very important to us. This man that calls his self The Destroyer is infact a demigod of Anarchy. Cronus has looked deeper in the timeline and you have all of our permission to do what you must to make the future happen."

"The only way I see that this being is defeated is giving the Sailor Scouts thier Eternal forms but it we do that it can disrupt the future more," said Pluto.

"Well there are two other Eternal scouts now in the past and it is to my understanding that the young Virgonean princess has as much power in her ebony crystal as does Neo Queen Serenity has in her silver Crystal."

Selene cleared her throat, "I think i have a plan of action. You see I forseen that danger was that was coming and I have, well not I actually but Queen Serenity has sent another to help aid the Sailor Scouts."

"You can't possible mean Eidolon?" asked Pluto.

"Yes, Queen Serenity explained the dire need for him to help out Serenity and Eidymon. And he agreed to go."

"But I don't see how having just him could help possibly defeat this new enemy. Is it possible to get the other Zodiacs to past since they all have thier Eternal powers?" Pluto turned towards Zeus.

"I will send Cronus to bring them to the past it will take awhile since they erected a force field, but I don't see them getting there in time," said Zues once again fingureing his beard.

"What about Small Lady's Scouts, they have the power thier parents have since we can't bestow Eternal powers to the Princess Serenity's Scouts. And sending Small Lady's scouts wont mess the time line too much or cause a time paradox," said Athenia the Goddess Wisdom and Warfare. The owl on her sholder gave a hoot as if in agreement.

"Yes, thats what you will do Setsuna, you will send Small Lady's Scouts," said Zeus.

Aerial's face flashed in her head, "But they are not ready they only have ther first transformation and attacks."

"Well then I think we will give them a power boost and give them their second transformation and attacks. And Small Lady is already in the past she can help you adjust everyone to each other. A few more things before I dismiss you, Setuna. Make sure Small Lady's Scouts do not tell them their birthdays and help out the Zodiacs adjust as well we don't need them exposeing their selves."

"Yes Lord Zeus, I understand," she said.

"One more thing, you know you can always use your Eternal Powers. As the keeper of time you have always had access to that power."

"Yes I know. Is that all."

"I advice you if the time comes use it. You are dismissed now."

Giving the God King a bow and a quick wave to Cronus, Pluto disapeared in her purple smoke.

Crystal Tokyo 30th Century

Sighing Sailor Pluto looked at the doors that lead into the throne room of the Crystal Palace. Unsure of what the others would say about sending their children into the past. She knew her answer would have been no if someone would have asked her what she was about to ask the others to do. "Well i guess I better get this over with."

She opened thr doors and sure enough there was the Scouts, the Generals, Jace, Nikoli, and the King and Queen. They all looked up as soon she entered. They all rushed to her and started to talk at once. Raising her staff she banged it three times on the floor quiting every one.

"Everyone please," said Pluto. "Before I tell you anything I would just like to say this is not my plan but the gods and even though I don't agree with it I see no other way."

"Well whatever the gods decided then we will agree to it," said Amy.

"Yes we will. So tell us what did they say?" Asked Leta

"Well we were right about the two scouts they are from the Zodiac it was Zalonia and Princess Allora. They have asked that i help the princess not to expose their selves and ruin the time line more."

"And the man?" asked Rei "Who or what is he?"

"Now he is who we really need to worry about. According to the Gods he is a demigod of Anarchy and distruction, and he is the toughest enemy that your past selves will ever face." Said Pluto.

Nodding Neo Queen Serenity asked "Is it possible for our past selves to defeat him? Do we have the power with myself as Eternal Sailor Moon and the others as Super Sailor Scouts, plus the Princesd Alloria and Zalonia powers?"

"No the Gods said that it wasn't possible, My Queen. But there is a chance that with some extra power from the future."

"What power?" asked Amara. She had a uneasy feeling what was to come and knew she was going to like what Plutos answer was going to be.

"They want us to send Small Lady and her scouts to the future." Pluto said in such a rush she wasn't sure if they heard her right. Or if at all since the room had fell silent.

The first to recover from Pluto's shocking news was the Generals, who up to this point had been quite and just listening they all erupted talking at once telling her the Gods had to be nuts and that there was no way they were sending their daughters to face such a powerful enemy. And as soon a the Generals started voicing their opinions the Scouts jumped in as well agreeing with the men.

"SILENCE!" shouted King Endymion.

All at once the they all stopped talking as soon as all was quite again Pluto continued, "I told you I didn't agree with their plan but they said this was the only way. Cronus is going to try and get the other Zodiac Scouts to the past."

"Wait then why do we need to send our girls then?" asked Jadeite.

"Because the Zodiac Scouts erected a barrier as soon as this new enemy left their galaxy and if Cronus just broke through it with force it could possibly severaly weaken or even drain their power to the braking point scattering their crystals."

"So their solution then is to send ten girls into battle!" Kunzite shouted. "This is foolish all it is going to achive is our daughters' death and the fall of Crystal Tokyo." He then swung a fist into one of the marble collums sending dust and bits of marble flying and causeing the collum to crack.

Rising from her red velvet chair that was her throne chair Neo Queen Serenity said in a gentel but athorative voice," You will calm yourself Kunzite. And the rest of you I know what the gods purpose is not what we agree with but you forget our past selves will be fighting along side them. And i don't think you are giveing us enough credit."

"You are right, my queen," said Mina. "We are not giving ourselves and you credit."

"I know how you all feel about this I do not want to send Rene into this battle but we must or what we have come to known will not be. Now we all must agree with this and it your choice to send your child into the past."

They all took time to think and decide about what to do. Even Serenity and Endymion took the time to talk about thier daughter.

"Dar, do you think Rene can handle this? I know she has been in dangerious fights and battles before but as her mother I still worry."

"I know I worry too everytime she goes into the past even if i know the outcome already but there are times i know that if she hadn't been there it might have turned out wrong,"said Endymion wrapping his arms around her.

"I know I just remind myself that when she was six she went into the past and helped save us from the doom phantom."

"Yes she did, but I am thinking I am going to have Helios go as well since he can move through time and space with a thought. That way he can get to us if her or any of them need help for that matter and I say screw the time paradox if the girks get in trouble then we will go to the past and save it," he said once again giving her hug to reasure her.

"Are you sure you want our seventeen year old daughter's boyfriend with her where you can't spy on them," giggled Serenity.

"I have never spied on them."

"Well maybe not you but one of the generals." She once again giggled at the look that past over his face one that told her he was guilty.

"I can't help that I am a concerned father," he paused for a minute to see if she would respond to him before he added. "Plus my past self gets to worry about her and I know i will be laughing."

Giggling she said, "You are so bad."

They would have continued teasing each other but someone cleared their throat behind them, turning Nephrite stood there. "Your Majesties, we are ready to announce our answers."

Nodding they took their places and awaited the other couples answers.

Tokyo 20th Century

"This is where we are staying," said Allora looking at her surroundings. Zalonia had found a two room building on the door there was some yellow tape that said condemed on it and she could why. The roof had some holes in it which it if rained everything would be drenched. The floor looked weak and Allora hopped it wouldn't cave in under her. Also some of the windows were broken, which made her glad that it was summer and not winter. At least we won't freeze to death, nope just sweat to death Allora thought.

"It wad the only place I could find. We don't have the money to get a nicer place," said Zalonia.

Allora sat down on the old couch for sure thinking it would collasp under her. "I thought we brought enough money."

"I did money from the future is different then money from past. So I am going to see if i can get a job and make some money," Zalonia said. Wising she could find of found a better place for her princess.

"Well then it is a good thing I am here to help you," said a voice behind Zalonia. Both looked to see Trista standing, in her hand was two folders.

"Trista what are you doing here?" Asked Allora her cheeks coloring.

"Before I get to that I just want to say to both of you how angry I am at the two of you." Zalonia tried to say something but Trista cut her off. "You will be silent. Your little stunt ypu pulled put my daughter in danger she could have been killed. You also messed up the time line by allowing this enemy to get access to the past."

"Wait, what do you mean he didn't go back to our galaxy?"asked Allora.

"No he didn't he attacked my daughter when she tried to defend the time gate and stop him, and then followed you through."

"I am sorry, Trista, we thought once i disappeared he would go back to our galaxy. We didn't think he would follow us here, you must understand i was only thinking of my people. Please I woul like to help."

"Good, Allora because the tim will come when it is time to fight him," said Trista. Holding out the folders. "Here I brought you both stuff you need, there are birth certificates, I.D cards, and everything you need, and these."

Allora and Zalonia each took a black plastic card turning it over and examining it. Finally Allora asked, "What is it?"

"It is a credit card, it has no limit you can purchase anything you want but please be liberal with it. I also have set you up in a apartment next to the king and queen, in this time they go by Darien and Serina. I subjest you become friends with them along with the Scout snd Generals before you tell them who you are. Some of them may not be understanding, maybe if they get to know you they will be more understanding." Grabbing both of Allora and Zalonia hands she transported them to their new apartment.

Looking at them Trista gave them one of her sweetist smiles, "Don't worry the nausious feeling will wear off after a while. Good bye." Once again her purple smoke swirled up around her.

It was the first day the cherry blossoms were in bloom so the Scouts took the day off from studing and joined Darien, the Generals, Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru in the park for a picnic.

"This turned out to be such a nice day it feels so good to take the day off from studying,"said Leta stretching out on the blanket.

"Yes and just think we only have another week of classes and then all of us will be on summer break. And then just one more year left and we a done for college," said Sernia as she dug in the cooler and pulled out another sandwich. In the last year or so she had taken to wearing her hair in different styles other then her traditonal odango style but her friends still called her meatball head at times to tease her.

"Yes and just think this summer, Serina, we can focus on planning your wedding," said Mina, she was busy scetching out a new design for a dress for one of the girls. Even though she already had her clothing shop and boutique, thanks to Kunzit loaning her the money to purchase her shop and the things she need to open one, she still attended college working towards a degree in business and clothing design.

"Hey, I thought you guys agreed that you were taking today off," said Jadiette, grabbing Mina's scetch pad and holding it up out of her reach so she had to jump for it but only her finger tips would touch it.

Kunzit came up behind him and smacked him on the back of head making Jadiette drop the pad, "Behave or in the future you will becleaning out the royal stables."

"Darien will you really let him do that?" Jadiette pouted as if he was a child.

Darien looked up from his book, "I may if you don't stop annoying everyone." He said it with a grin.

Jadiette was about to say something else when Trista stepped from her purple smoke. Startling everyone most of the time when she showed up like that it meant trouble so everyone stopped what they were doing and gave her their attention.

"Trists what's up?" asked Serina. "Please tell me your here to join us."

"No, I am sorry i wish I was instead I am here to warn you. There is a new enemy you will encouter soon, he is very powerful and from the future. As you know I can't tell you much but there will be help coming your way," said Trista

"Well you took on tough enemies before so I am sure we can stop him too," said Amara.

"He can be defeated but it will take work. I do need to talk to Small Lady, I take it she is at school." At Serina's nod she countined, "Then i will wait for to be done. Be careful, all of you." She then disappeared in her purple smoke.

They were all quit thinking about what Trista said and wondering who or what this new enemy was. Finally after a long silence Amara spoke up.

"Michelle and I will keep watch for any signs, don't worry we will stop him, Princess."

"Thank you both," said Serina. "I think our picnic is over."

They all packed up and said good bye. The Scouts had moved in with the Generals aboutna year and a half ago, about the same time Serina moved into Darien's apartment. They all promised to call it there as any trouble

P.s i hope you are enjoying my story. I just want to say i dont own sailor moon but i do own the zodiac scouts jace and nickoli, small ladies scouts, Darius, and the cats star and astroid. Also please i would like to say i use a tap the doesnt have spell check on so if there are a few missed spell words please forgive me also i know my writeing skills are not the best i normally write i the first person but i think i am getting better thank ypu fro reading please review i woukd like to know what you think and chapter four will be com


	4. Chapter 5

Tokyo 20th Century

After reciving the credit card from Trista, Allora decided to go shopping for stuff the needed while Zalonia got some sleep to prepare for her patrol duity. Knowing it was their fault that th enemy was here in the past they decided to keep watch on the city and the future king and queen. Zalonia and Astorid would do it that night and the next night would be Alloria's and Star's turn.

Six hours after leaveing for what she said was going to be a short shopping trip Allora finally was coming up in the elevader in each of her hands where ten bags. She was now wearing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt with the batman enblem on the front of it. She had gone into as many as the shops that she could she even went into one store and got her floor length hair cut to the back of her knees. The stylest who had cut it was jealious of the color she even asked it was naturally black and faded into sliver or if she had it colored like that. When she told her it was natural the stylest was skeptical at first but then shrugged it off.

Now that her "short" shopping trip was over Allora was looking forward to a hot bath. So when the elevator dinged letting her know that she had reached her floor she was in such a rush that she barreled into a blond girl sending them both to floor. "I am so sorry."

When Allora looked up she was looking into the face of none other then the future queen of Crystal Tokyo. For a second Allora was sure she was going to be reconzied but then remembered she was in the past and this girl had never meet her.

"Oh no, the apology is all mine I wasn't watching where i was going. I can be such a clutz at times," Serena laughed. "Or at least that is what my boyfriend and friends say."

Allora picked her self up smiling at Serena's kindness. They both bent over and picked up the shopping bags. "Wow, that some major shopping looks like you could give me and my friends a run for our money. So you must be the person who moved next door to my boyfriend and I?"

"Yes, me and my um sister Zalonia," Allora answered. "I am Allora by the way."

"Serena, my boyfriend is Darien." Serena then spotted a black bag that had a bright pink V on it. "Oh, you went to Vs that is my friend Mina's clothing store. Don't you just love her clothes? Next time you will have to go with my friends and I we always get first pick."

"Oh, yes that would be fun. It was nice meeting you but I am sure my sister is worrying over me I was gone longer then I thought I would be."

"Ok, if you ever need anything please just ask," said Serena waving good bye.

"There is one thing I didn't have time to go search for gerocery store."

"There is one a couple blocks down but they are close now, most of the shops are closing at this time. But here," Serena pulled a pen out of her purse and wrote a number on Allora's hand. "This is the number for the best pizza in town."

"Um, we havn't got a phone hooked up yet." But in reality Allora hadn't taken the time to figure out how to use the one cell phone that Trista had given them.

"No problem, I will order my fav for you."

Allora watched as Serena pressed the buttons on the phone and ordered a pizza called the Scouts Special after she gave themperson on the other line Allora's apartment number she then turned to Allora and asked, " Will that be cash or credit card."

"Credit card." Allora then pulled the black card from her back poket of her jeans and handed it to Serena.

Serena eyes about bugged out of her head when she saw it "You have a black card, wow." She then gave the person on the other line the number on the card and handed it back to Allora.

"Well all I have to say is if and when we go shopping lunch is on you,"

"Um, sure I could do that," said Allora.

"Girl, you don't want to agree to that my friends and I could put a resterant out of business," laughed Serena. "And anyways I was joking but maybe you can hang with us this weekend if you are free."

"I should be. So yeah just let me know. Good bye."

"I will, bye."

Allora then opened the door to her apartment and came face to face with a red faced Zalonia and a very angry Star.

"I have been worrying I was about to go searching for you when i heard you out in the hall," fummed Zalonia.

"I am sorry to have worried you Zalonia, but i told you i was going shopping."

"Yes, I see that is that all you bought." Zalonia knew how her princess was when it came to shopping, Allora had to have it all.

"No, the stores are going to deliver more packages tomorrow," said Allora giveing Zalonia a big grin.

Laughing and shaking her head Zalonia asked, "Does any of those bags have food in them?"

"No, but Serena helped me order a pizza." And no sooner did she say that when a knock sounded on the door. Allora opened the door and in a few seconds the aroma of pizza filled the apartment. And the two young women dug in.

Hours later, Serena's communicator went off. When she answered it was Rei, "We need Moon down here quick. I think our new enemy has finally shown his face."

"Alright Darien and I are on our way." And with that both her and Darien transformed in thier places stood Tuxedo Mask and Eternal Salior Moon. The hurried up knowing the Scouts and Generals were in trouble.

In the apartment next door Allora was getting the almost exact same call from Zalonia.

"Allora you need to get here fast the Sailor Scouts may need our help."

"On my way, Zalonia." And she then turned into Eternal Sailor Virgo.

Sever blocks away both the Inner and Outer Scouts were battling two huge monsters and they weren't winning all them had injuries. Kunzite and Jedeitte was protecting Sailor Venus who was bleeding heavily from her side. Sailor Uranus and Jupiter were using their fists having since used up the energy in their crystals. Sailor Mercury was using her computer trying to determind a weak point, as was Sailor Neptune with the use of her mirror. Sailor Mars, Nephrite, and Zositte was doing their best to fight while Sailor Saturn on shaking legs tried to cast another silence wall but with no luck.

Finally they heard what they were waiting for,"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss."

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask had arrived they started to fight the two creatures but with no luck.

On a roof top over head Sailor Aquarius stood watching the battle down below unsure of what to do she was afraid that she would be attacked since she was from outside the galaxy.

"What are you doing they need help," said Sailor Virgo calling forth her Virgonean Staff of purity. It was made of braided silver with a black jewel resting on top.

"Yes, but you forget that we are outsiders I wanted to wait until you got before I went into battle. Plus I am sure the destroyer is around here somewhere waiting for you to come out of hiding."

"I don't care we brought this enemy to their door step. Oh no, Sailor Moon!" They both looked down seeing Sailor Moon knocked to the ground and both monster barraling down on her. But just when they were about to jump down a man ran from the shadows knocking her out of the way. On his hip was a silver sword he unshethed it swung taking off one of the monsters head it vanished in to dust. He swung at the other one but it vanished before his sword made contact it then apeared behind him knocking him to the ground the man rolled and got to his feet to see the monster running straight towards him.

"That's it it's my turn," jumping off the building landed infront of the monster. "Hey ugly I am the one your master sent to find. So come on lets dance." The monster's attention was now focused on her using her staff she let out her attack. " Virgo's Maiden Kiss." Energy shot from her staff and hit the monster right in the chest knocking it to the ground.

"Wow, that was amazing. But who are?" said Sailor Moon.

"Sorry, Sailor Moon, but no time for introductions looks he is not beaten yet."

Virgo was about to attack again when Sailor Mercury grabbed her arm "From my calculations you severally weakened it. I think if you and Moon attacked it together it should finish the job," said Sailor Mercury tapping away on her computer

The monster was back on it's feet and once again charging their way. "Quick, Sailor Moon, combined your attack with mine." Not waiting to see if Sailor Moon was going to or not Sailor Virgo let out another, "Virgo's Maiden Kiss."

And that was followed by, "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss." The two attacks combined into one big ball of energy and slamed into the monsters chest turning it to dust.

Aqurius joined Virgo on the ground and waited to see what would happen. The Scouts and the Generals surronded Sailor Moon thet too waited to see what would happen. The mysterios man that had saved Sailor Moon stood in the shadows watching.

Sailor Moon was the first to speak up," Thanks for your help but who are you?"

"I am Sailor Virgo and this is Sailor Aqurius we are both from the Zodiac Galaxy," said Virgo.

"Outsiders, let Saturn, Neptune, and I take care of them," said Uranus going into a attack stance.

"No, outsiders they may be, but they saved us," said Sailor Moon. "Who is the man that is with you?"

"He isn't with us i thought he was with you guys."

The man in question stepped from the shadows now they all got a good look at him. He had to be easly 6ft 4in. He was wearing black leather pants, motorcycle boots and a black tank. His hair was long and unbound flowing down his back over his eyes he wore a black mask similar to Tuxedo masks. But what caught Virgo off gaurd was his eyes they were a deep blue that she knew she had seen before but couldn't place.

"Allow me to introduce myself I am known as Night's Shadow. And I mean you no harm, Princess Serenity," he said.

"How do you know who she is and why should we trust you?" asked Jupiter both her and Mars stepped in front of Sailor Moon ready to defend her if need be.

Once again addressing Sailor Moon he said, "Because you mother, Queen Serenity, sent me."

"Well isn't this a lovely introdution," a voice said behind the Scout. They all turned to see a man leaning against a near by buliding he was wearing black pants and a red shirt. His black hair stuck out like he just rolled out of bed, and even with the distance between them the could tell he red eyes.

"And who is that," said Mars.

"We call him the destroyer,"said Virgo.

"Mmmm yes, that is one thing they call me but my name, my dear Virgoneon Princess is Vercon the dimigod of Anarchy and Destruction," he said giving a elegant bow.

"Well get ready for fight," said Jupiter.

"My dear Jupiter, you see i wouldn't be here if not for those two," said Vercon pointing at the two Zodiac scouts.

"If you promise to leave them alone and return to the future I will go with you it is me and the ebony crystal you want," said Virgo.

"Yes, it may have seemed like that was the case, but you see I tried to destroy Crystal Tokyo but Neo Queen Serenity stopped me with her crystal. So I decided to set my sights on your galaxy, but then I learned that your Scouts were sending you to the past to hide you and your crystal my plans once again changed. Since I couldn't destroy Crystal Tokyo of the future I will destory Tokyo of the past," Vercon said clapping his hands gleefully.

"We the Sailor Scouts will stop you," said Mars

"Well, maybe later you can test that throey. I am not ready to realise my master plan yet. This was just a test to see your attacks and skills. How did you like my daemons?" he said and vanished his laugh carried through the night.

Uranus was clear up set since she rushed the spot where Vercon was standing."This is all your fault," said Uranus. She then released her attack on Virgo and Aqurius, "Uranus World Shaking"

Aqurius who was waiting for this released her own attack, "Aqurius Raging Waters."

The two attacks hit each other and expolded in a bright light when it faded away Virgo and Aqurius were gone.

"Uranus, you were told not to attack them they saved us if they hadn't come along we all could have been killed tonight and our future gone," said Moon giving Uranus a stern look.

"Sorry, kitten, but it is our job to protect this galaxy from outsiders."

Their conversation would had continued but Venus who had lost consensus during the fight finally came to thanks to Tuxedo Mask and his Golden Crystal. When she spotted Night's Shadow she squealed in delight and ran giving him a hug. He laughed and caught her up in his arms and twirled her around them sat her back on her feet. Kunzite pushed forward and stepped between the two of them he was jealous and upset that another man had had his hands on the woman who owned his heart.

"Venus, do you know this man? asked Kunzite. He held his breath and waited for her answer. He was hoping that Night's Shadow was not a boyfriend from her past. Saviour of his future queen or not if Night's Shadow had hurt his precious Mina he was going to hurt Night's Shadow.

"Yeah, this is Night's Shadow he helped me back in England by fighting with me and protecting me when I first received my powers," Venus explained. "He is also from the Silver Mallinum." Seeing the others were confused she said, "Oh, you don't remember."

"It's ok, V, Queen Serenity said they most likely wouldn't. I would like to tell everyone who I am and how I am related to the Silver Mallinum but not out here in the open. Is there some where we can meet up tomorrow?" asked Night's Shadow.

"The most private place I can think of is the Cherry Hill Temple. Do you know it?" Tuxedo Mask waited for Night's Shadow's nod then he went on. " Meet us there around dark that way Queen Serenity can join us so we can ask her and just for warning it your lieing you won't like the out come."

"I have no fear that she will tell the truth, My Prince and Princess. Until tomorrow then." He then gave them both a bow and then the shadows that were cast from the buildings reached out and surrounded him and in a blink of an eye he was gone.

The next day dawned bright the sun was shining through Allora's window casting it glow on her face waking her. Rising she stretched then rummaged through her new clothes deciding on a pink skirt and a white tank. She then jumped in the shower, glad she had purchased bodywash, shampoo and conditioner. After a hot shower she then went out to the common areas of he apartment. Zalonia sat on the couch flipping through the channels on the flare screen TV. Allora once again gave her glare that told Zalonia she was still upset at her.

Grabbing her bag and slipping on a pair of sparkley pink flats Allora looked at Zalonia once more. "I am going out to explore the city today. And no I am not going alone Asteroid will be with me." She opened her shoulder bag and the tabby cat jumped in reading him self to go. Before Zalonia could say a word she was out the door. As she walked past the door to the apartment next to her's she decided to see if Serena wanted to join her. Allora was sure even though the other girl was out fighting last night that since it was almost noon the other girl had to be up.

"Astroid, I am going to see if Serena wants to join me so that means you need to stay hidden, since you are aware if she see you the cat will be out of the bag," she gave a small laugh at her joke. She lifted the knocker and waited for the door to be answered.

The door swung open and Darien stood there in just a pair of pj pants that had tiny moons and roses on them. Never thinking to see the king of Crystal Tokyo dressed like that she blushed and lowered her eyes.

"Is Serena home?"

"No sorry, she is in class today but she should be out in a couple hours then try her at the Crown Arcade. She normally goes there after class for a chocolate shake," he said.

"Alright thank you," she said giving him a smile.

"Your welcome," he said and closed the door.

When she got in the elevator Astroid stuck his head out, "Well, Princess, I guess it is just the two of us."

"Then it is just me outfit my favorite boy," she said giving him a scratch under the chin he started to purr and bumped his head against her hand.

Stepping out into the sunlight, she looked up and down the street not sure which way to go unsure she shrugged and decided to go right. Allora was enjoying the warm sun since the this time of the year on her plant Virgo it would be full into it's winter months. Thinking back to her planet it would be covered in a deep blanket of snow. They would be getting ready to celebrate their winter holiday not to mention her seventieth birthday. She thought about the ball that would be taking place. And all the stuck up,arrogant, over dressed noble men that would be trying to get her attention in hopes that she would allow one of them to woe her. She was lucky that her parents decided on not pre-arranged a marriage for her.

"Asteroid, now that I will be assuming the Virgoneon throne it will be harder keep those over stuffed peacocks away from me won't it?"

"I'm afraid so, Princess, but maybe you will find one that you will like."

"Yeah, maybe, but I want someone like my father, a warrior. Someone who can take care of his self and not hide behind my fuku skirt." Then images of Night's Shadow poped into her head. "He would be perfect."

"Who would be perfect?" asked Asteroid little confused.

Allora started to day dream about Night's Shadow that she didn't hear Asteroid question nor did she see the sleek black convertible that pulled up and parked on the street that was next to the sidewalk that she was walking. She also didn't see the man wearing a pair stoned washed jeans and a black shirt that was stretched over his well muscled chest and arms. His long black hair was braided down his back, he got out of the car and leaned against it waited for Allora to see him when she didn't he called out, "Allora."

Hearing her name called she looked up and around a little confused. Until she spotted him, "Darius, hi I didn't see you standing there."

With a grin he said, "I could tell. Day dreaming? Hmmm, must have been about a boyfriend with the look that was on your face."

A blush spread over her cheeks and Allora gave him a smile," No, I don't have a boyfriend I haven't been here long enough to meet someone."

"Oh did you just move to Tokyo? I just moved back myself from France."

Remembering her's and Zalonia's cover story Allora told him," Yeah, my sister and I just moved from the back from the States."

"Well I am off to visit one of the botanical gardens would you like to join me?"

"You mean like a date I have never been on a date before." She didn't count the idiots that drooped over her and stepped on her toe during the many balls and dances she had attended.

Laughing Darius said, "Well if you want to call it that then, yes a date."

"I would love to join you," she said and reached for the handle of the car on the passenger's side.

Before Allora could open it he stopped her. "Since this is your first date, I better do it properly so none other can compare. And then maybe I will be the one you day dream about." He laughed when once again the blush spread over her cheeks.

Helping her in and closing the door behind her Darius went around to the driver side and jumped in without opening the door. Putting the car in gear he drove off


	5. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I don't own sailor moon.

"So, you were born in the States?" Darius asked the girl sitting next to him. He didn't understand it but since saving her that day he hadn't been able to get her out of his mind. Now that Allora sat next to him he needed to know everything about her.

"No, my sister and I were born here we moved to the States when I was ten. Our parents died and we went to live with my aunt," Allora told him. Being that the death of her parents wasn't that long ago tears formed in her eyes.

Darius could sense the sadness that filled her. How he didn't know but he felt a pull to this girl as if a invisible thread had tied them together. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up any sad memories for you."

"It's ok, I can still remember things about them. Like my mother's twinkling laughter and the feel of my fathers strong arms when I would have fear of the dark." These weren't total lies and something about Darius made her want to tell him the truth. But then again telling him she was from the future and a whole other galaxy would most likely end with her in a padded room, wearing a new snug white jacket.

"I know how it is to lose your parents," he said. "When i was nine I lost my mother in a car accident, and then six months later I heard my father too, died in a car accident. Your lucky to have known both your parents I never knew my father. Afterwards I went to leave with my aunt in England."

"I'm sorry to hear about your lost even though it was so long ago," Allora now felt bad for Darius' lost she wish she could make him forget those pain full memories. Even though he didn't show it she could hear the pain and bitterness in his voice. "Well, for today lets not think of the past. You said you grew up in England but earlier you told me you arrived from France not to long ago."

"Yes, I lived in England until i was eighteen. I wanted to be a song writer, my best friend thought I was good at it. So i moved to France and meet up with a band for a long time I was their lead singer but then I decided to go behind the curtain, I guess that is how you would say it. They became famous and hired me as their manager and of course their song writer," Darius explained to her.

"Are they on tour then in Japan?" She knew if she didn't keep asking him questions Allora was afraid he would ask her something that would be hard for her to answer.

"No, they decided to take a break and enjoy life for a bit, so i decided to come back here to spend some time." He touched the brakes of the car and slowly brought it to a stop and then putting it in park. "We are here," he announced. Darius got his side of the car and opened the door for her giving Allora his arm walked her in. This feels so right, he thought once again wondering why he felt so close to this girl that he hardly knew.

Serene sat in a corner booth at the Crown Arcade with Leta, Rei, Amy, and Mina. They were discussing the up coming Scouts meeting with Night's Shadow that would be taking place in a hour and a half. Well they were mostly trying to get Mina spill about who he was but the normal gossiper lips were shut tight.

"I told you guys it is not my place to tell you who he is," Mina said. "Like i already told he I knew him back in England and he is from the Silver Mellinum."

Oh, your no fun, Mina,"said Rei.

Amy decided to change the subject, "So I figured if Neptune and Uranus position themselves here and here they should be hidden from view that way is this is a trick we will have a surprise of our own."

"Sounds good, Amy, now all we have to do is wait," said Leta.

Taking a sip of her double chocolate shake Serena said, "I hate waiting. But I do hope what he says was true. I am thinking we may need all the help we can get against this Vercon. I hope those two Zodiac Scouts show up if we need help again."

"After what Uranus did i won't be surprise if they didn't. I for one would like to know more about them," Amy said.

They continued talking about Sailor Virgo and Sailor Aqurius. When a girl with long black and silver hair came in she was waving good bye to a man whose face they couldn't see. The man leaned down and gave the girl a kiss on her lips.

"It is nice to see when two young soul mates find each other," Mina sighed. She thought back to when she first discovered Kunzite was her one and only.

The girl finished walking in her cheeks were flushed and eyes had a slight dreamy look in them. She took the time to order a strawberry shake than went back to her day dreaming.

"Oh, she is one of Dariens and mine new neighbours, Allora, that i was telling you guys about. I am going to invite her to set with us." Serena slid from the booth and approached the girl in question.

Allora heard her name called, brought out of her day dreaming of her day she spent with Darius, she looked up to see Serena standing by her table."Serena I'm sorry I had my head in the clouds and didn't see you. I hope you weren't standing there long."

"I wasn't. I saw you come in and I wanted to see if you wanted to set with my friends and I."

"Sure, I would love to." Grabbing her shake that the waitress just placed in front of her and followed Serena to the table occupied by the four inner scouts. Serena introduced her friends to Allora.

"So, who was the beef cake you were with?" asked Mina

Allora's cheeks pinked with a blush as she thought back to her first real kiss and her day that she spent with Darius. "His name is Darius Soaka," she told them.

"Your kidding me, Darius Soaka are you for real!" Mina was half way across the table screaming in Allora's face. She scuted back almost in fear of the Scout of love.

"Yes," Allora squeaked.

"Mina, get off the table," Rei said through clutched teeth. Pulling on the other girl's waist of jeans.

"Yeah, Mina, your going to scare the poor girl," said Leta she too was pulling on the Mina's jeans. Finally Mina slid back to her seat.

"So, this Darius Soaka who is he?" asked Amy.

"Yeah, is he famous or something?" Serena asked.

Mina's mouth fell open as she looked from the aqua colored hair girl to the blond. "Darius Soaka is the song writer for the famous punk band Dark of the Night, he was also their lead singer for a time. Is that the same man you are talking about?"

"I believe so," said Allora. She decided right then that tomorrow she would find the nearest music shop and buy every CD that Dark of the Night had out.

"Well girl you know how to pick them," said Rei. "Girls, we need to get going. Allora we are going to my club Saturday night. It's called Hearts Flame, do you know it?"

"Yeah, I know it."

"Well join us there around 9:30. And feel free to invite your sister and your boyfriend."

For what had to be the hundredth time that day, Allora blushed at the word boyfriend. She waved good bye to the girls and took off for home she noticed it was getting dark out and knew Zalonia would be worried.

Flashback

"Why did you attack Uranus? What if they see us as a enemy now? Pluto told us to tread carefully," Virgo was furious.

"She attacked us first and it is my duty to protect you as amy princess and future queen of my galaxy," Aqurus argued back.

"A princess and future queen I may be but I am a Sailor Scout and holder of the ebony crystal. Have you forgotten that my crystal can rivals that of the silver crystal. I could have taken that daemon out by myself by calling on that power, but I didn't want Sailor Moon and her Scouts to fear the power I possess."

"No, I have not forgotten. But it was our to bring you to the past and protect you and that power from falling into Vercon's hands."

"Yeah, and look where that got us. His target all along was Crystal Tokyo and we gave himmthat on a gold patter. I could have stayed in the future and fought him, maybe I could have weaken him enough to repel him from our galaxy!" They had finally reach their apartment Virgo took the time to detransform.

"What, is going on?" yawned Star.

"Why don't you ask her!" Allora yelled.

Zalonia had no too detransformed "Princess, please," she once again tried to calm down the younger girl.

"Stop calling me that in this time I am not a princess! From this moment on I demand to be treated like any other Sailor Scout and the leader of thru Zodiac Scouts. Zalonia tried to say something but Allora continued, "You may be the leader of the Scouts and my personal guard when I take the throne but just like you I was trained as a Scout and the protector of my planet, so start treating me like it." Allora then slammed her door ending the argument before Zalonia could respond.

End of flashback.

Asteroid stuck his furry head out of her bag where he spent the day mostly napping and listening to his princess enjoy her time with Darius. "Well I guess I better go and tell Zalonia sorry I shouldn't have yelled at her like that."

"You can't be faulted for how you feel. I understand how you feel you trained with them and you want to be treated like the rest of them," Asteroid said in his soothing voice.

"I know they just want to protect me, that it is their job but I am not a piece of china." she continued and talking with Asteroid.

They were waiting for him he watched them from the shadows. He knew that Queen Serenity would tell them that he was telling the truth but there was two small parts about him that might upset them. One was the fact that his Aunt from the Silver Mellinum was a enemy that they fought six years ago and they might be upset over the fact that he had had his powers as long as Sailor Venus had but never joined them until now. He hoped they would understand his reasoning for it. Well here goes nothing, he thought.

Night's Shadow stepped into the light of the full moon that shown over head lighting the grounds of the temple. He was behind them, "Hope I am not late." he dove to ground when a fire ball was fired at him hitting the building at the level his head would have been. "I see you never change, Lady Mars. That's not the first time you almost sat me on fire," he chuckled.

"Yeah, I have been at the receiving end of her fire it isn't pleasant," Jadiette chuckled back. Receiving a glare from Mars.

"Well it won't just be my fire that your going to be dancing with if we find out your lie. Moon go ahead."

Sailor Moon nodded and summoned fourth her Silver Crystal. Her fuku changed into her moon gown the crescent moon shown brightly on her forehead. "Queen Serenity queen of the moon and decadent of the goddess Selene by the power of the Silver Crystal by the light of full moon I ask you to come before us."

The moon shown brighter and a beam of light was casted down from the moon and materialized into the former silver haired queen of the moon "Serenity, it is good to see you." She smile at all that was present stopping at Night's Shadow, "All of you."

"So you did send him to help us, Queen Serenity," asked Mars.

"Yes, Sailor Mars, I had a vision of destruction and the end of you all so I asked Nights Shadow to come and help."

"But, Mother, who is he?"

"Well, Night's Shadow, would you like to do the honor."

"In the Silver Mellinum, my name was Eidolon of Earth and just like in this lifetime Endymion I am your half brother." Night's Shadow said.

Gasp of surprised were heard from everyone except Venus having known the truth along.

"I can't believe I have a brother, but how come I don't remember you," said Tuxedo Mask.

"That's my doing," said Queen Serenity, "but i will let Eidolon tell you."

"I can see you don't believe I know i would find it hard as well maybe this would help." Night's Shadow detransformed in his place stood a man wearing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt his long hair was braided down his back. His facial features were much like Dariens his eyes were the same deep blue color.

"Wow, you could be his twin,"said Jupiter. "Well since the cat is out of the bag. I guess we should all introduce our true serves." Jupiter was first she transformed she was followed by the others each introducing themselves.

The last was Venus, "And you already know me, Mina Aino."

"And you say your my half brother in this time as well but how could that be?" asked Darien. He was both happy and excited about finding out he had a brother but before he let those emotions take over wanted make sure this was all true.

"Well I guess I should start at the beginning in the Silver Mellinum, maybe some of your long ago memories will surface. My mother was the Sailor Scout of the dark side of the moon, Sailor Shadow Moon. Unfortunately, Queen Serenity was they only one to meet her, I myself have only seen her in my dreams," he said. He looked at Serena, "Maybe with your Silver Crystal and my Shadow Crystal we can try to summon her like you did with Queen Serenity?"

"Yes, we could try and see," Serena said with a smile.

"Anyways, my mother's sister was jealous of the Moon Kingdom and thought she was the true heir to the throne. So she sent my mother to spy and learn the Moon Kingdom's weaknesses during that time she was discovered and injured in a fight. She ended up in a transporter to earth where the earth king, Elpidos, found her, he fell in love with her and she stayed with him for some time but she knew it couldn't last. In that time I was born, King Elpidos, begged her to marry him but she knew it couldn't last. Then one night there was a eclipse and my mother knew her sister was getting ready to start her attack on the White Moon Kingdom. So she took me and left Earth, you see the time she spent spying and with King Elpidos she came to realize that Queen Serenity was the rightful queen. She went to her sister to beg her not to attack the White Moon Kingdom, but her sister saw her as a traitor and attacked her, with the last of her strength she went to Queen Serenity told her of her sister's attack, and asked that i would be taken to King Elpidos, and gave her Shadow Crystal to me." he paused for a moment.

"And I told Sailor Shadow Moon that until I delivered Eidolon to his father that I would protect him as if he was my own. And sure enough just like she said Queen Nehelenia attacked but with the power of the Silver Crystal I banished her back to the Dark Moon," said Serenity. Revealing one of the things he wanted to avoid telling them.

"Old Queen Nehelenia was your aunt?" asked Leta.

"Um yeah, and I am sorry for what she did and I hold no ill well towards you guys. I personally think you all let her off to easily," he said in a rush. And braced his self for their attacks.

"Why are you sorry, it was her decision to attack us both in the past and the present," Serena said. She was truly the princess he remembered her to be kind hearted and gentle.

"Princess, you are still as kind hearted as you ever was." He gave her a boyish grin and winked at her.

Serena giggled, "Flirting with me I see, but I must say my kind heart belongs to another."

"Such, my heart is now broken and I shall die a lonely man forever pining for the girl I can never have."

Serena once again giggled and Darien shook his head he decided brother or not he liked this man. With each word of his story Darien was gaining his memories of Eidolon. He was remembering the brother he played with, the brother who helped teach him to use a sword, and the brother who would pose as him in order to keep him safe from the enemies of the Earth.

"I was a year old and King Elpidos decided I need a mother. So he married the girl he was betrothed to the daughter of a noble man and the woman who would become queen of the Earth, Elainnia. Even though King Elpidos loved my mother he love Queen Elainnia too. And so did I, she treated me as her son. And two years later my brother the Prince and holder of the Earth Crystal, Endymion. As we both grew I started to realize my brother looked much like me and at the age of eighteen I became the prince's body guard and double. Because you see a red headed witch who we all know thought herself to be in love with the Prince, but as we all know he was in love with the beautiful but sometimes clutzy Moon Princess."

He gave Serena a wink and a smile when she said 'Hey.' He continued on, "And just for the record, I really didn't like those times when she was around and I had pretend I was Endymion. And it was one of those missions that she discovered the truth and drove my sword through me. At that time we didn't realize she was the one who was setting up to attack the Moon Kingdom and responsible for Generals disappearance. I was severely wounded but I called to both the Shadow Crystal and my mother for help, but I was to late I arrived just in time to see Princess Serenity run herself through and my beloved little brother already dead on the ground. That was the last thing I saw, for I died due to my injures" He had to stop he had tears in his eyes.

"Since Eidolon died on the Moon I was able to send him, too, to the future with the rest of you," Queen Serenity along with the rest of them had tears. They all just had relived their last moments during the Silver Mellinum.

"Well, that explains the past but you said in this life time you were also his half brother," said Rei she still didn't trust them before her the man who still haven't told them his name in this time. 'What is he hiding?' she thought. Sure like the rest of them she was having memories of Eidolon. She even remembered the encounter she had with him that he had mentioned earlier. The time when he startled her by stepping from the shadows to get Endymion during one of those time that he and Princess Serenity was together in secret.

"Well, my father was a exchange student from Japan in his first year of college, when he meet my mother a student at the English college my father was visiting. I don't know many details I know they had a few dates and right after the term ended she found out she was pregnant. When he i was four we six we came to Japan she had come to find my father and reunite with him. But she found out a year after leaving England he meet and married another woman, and they had a child. So she kept her distance fromhim of course she told me who he was and told me why we couldn't tell him who we were. But as a little boy I of course didn't understand. And then in three short years I lost her to a car accident and then six months later your accident accured Darien."

"That a little suspicious," said Amy she was looking up the car accident that he had mentioned.

"Yes, it is and I can tell you why. Even back them Baryl was around but she wasn't strong enough to send out to many youmas, but she could sense the power growing inside both Darien and I. She knew we where connected with the Moon Kingdom but not how. So she tried to destroy us, she followed my movements to England but because of your amnesia, Darien, she could no longer sense you. When i was seventeen I came in contact with my first youma and the Shadow Crystal awakened along with my memories of Silver Mellinum. During that same battle I was joined by Sailor Venus and together we kept the negaverse busy. During one fight I came to find out that the Sailor Scout of love and beauty was my best friend Mina Aino. Not long after we discovered who each other were we started to hear about the other Scouts awakenings, and Baryl realized that I wasn't who she though I was. Even in this lifetime I played as you, I told V to go to Japan and join up with the others and help find and protect the princess. I stayed since Baryl kept sending youmas there to keep me busy that ended of course with her death." Now came the second thing he didn't want to the them why he never until now came to Japan.

"I was going to join you all here, but in the last battle that you had with Baryl I too was granted the chance at a normal life with the wish you made. Princess, and it wasn't until two weeks ago that Queen Serenity once again awoke those memories and well hereI am," he said concluding his story.

All were quit letting both his story and their memories sink in. Darien finally spoke up, "I wish your mother would had contacted our father and told him about you. My mother would not had turned you away and then maybe I wouldn't have grown up alone not knowing who I was."

"I can't tell you why she chose not to, but I am here now and I would like to have a relationship with you. And if your still not convince we could do a blood test."

"I don't need a test my memories are good enough. I have a brother," and then the knowledge really sunk into Darien. "I have a brother!"

"Alright already you have a brother," said Rei. "But you still haven't told us your name."

"I thought I did," he said. They all shook their heads confirming what Rei said. "Sorry, about that I am Darius Soaka."

The four girls looked at Mina already to ask the same question. "Yes the same," she said before they could ask.

"Oh wow, I am going to have a celebrity for a brother in laugh," said Serena.

They all laughed and Darien and Darius spent the rest of the night telling stories from both of their childhoods, from both lifetimes. They all finally said good bye when the dawn was just starting to peek over the sky.

A.N

wow i know my longest yet. a thought i am not sure if i am going to explain in this story how Trista/Pluto and Hotaru / Saturn meet their husbands i will most likely hold off and wait and write two other stories on how they meet their hobbies please review i welcome feed back telling me either i am doing good or i suck thanks for reading going to start chapter 7 soon.


	6. characters

Here is a list of Rini's Scouts.

Serena and Darien: Rini, Sailor Moonbeam

Mina and Kunzite: Victoria aka Tori, Sailor Eros

Rei and Jadiette: Rowan, Sailor Vulcan

Leta and Nephrite: Leitha aka Lee, Sailor Typhon

Amy and Zoisite: Kira, Sailor Acionna

Amara and Michelle: Delana, Sailor Aeolus

Anya, Sailor Oceanus

Trista and Jace: Aerial, Sailor Crono

Hotaru and Nikoli: Kiaria, Sailor Demise

Kasumi, Sailor Phoenix

Here is a list of their sailor names meaning

Vulcan: Roman god of fire and smithery.

Eros: Greek god of love.

Typhon: Greek Titan of lightning and storms

Acionna: Gallo-Roman goddess of water

Aeolus: ruler of the winds in Greek mythology

Oceanus: Greek Titan of the Oceans.

Selene: Greek Titan of the moon

I know you are probably wondering where Amara and Michelle kids came from basically I am going to use the whole if revealed it will mess up the time line but really i haven't figured it out lol. I know I had Rini's Sailor name as Sailor Selen well didn't like it so i changed it to Sailor Moonbeam.


	7. Chapter 8

Disclaimer I don't own SM but i do own my own characters

finally chapter 6 is here i am sorry my computer crashed please Enjoy.

A scream came from Allora's room alerting Zalonia and both cats, who were in their human forms, thinking their princess was under attack they sprang from the couch where they were playing the Wii that they had just purchased that day. All three had fallen in love with the technology of this era, yes they had some of the best technologies in the future but this was fun it own way. Zalonia held her transformation crystal ready to transform if the need was there. She slammed open the door to a room that looked like a tornado went through it. Clothes were strewn about every where all over the bed, the floor and the window settee. A frustrated Allora was in the closet throwing clothes out of it. Zalonia smirked and leaned against the door jam with her arms crossed watching her princess and leader," Problems?"

"Yes, I can't find anything to wear tonight, I need to look beautiful, Darius will be there as well," Allora said flopping down on her bed. It had taken Darius two days to call her back, he had called her that morning inviting her to Heart's Flame.

Flashback

"When dawns light comes alive and the dark of the night fades away, I will find you." The words were penetrating through the dream fog, a dream that Allora didn't want to wake from. It was a beautiful dream, Darius and her were in a white and silver palace. There was a ball and she was wearing a purple gown shot through with silver threading so every time the light hit it shown. Darius and her were dancing and he was telling her that he had to leave her but after he was done doing what he had to do he would come to planet Virgo and marry her.

Then the music started to play. Allora then bolted up in bed realizing that it was Darius' song that Andrew had helped her program into her phone so that when Darius called she would know it was him. She tried to get out of bed only to have the blankets tangle around her legs tripping her, going down with a crash she crawled to her phone. "Hello," she answered it. And continued to untangle herself from the blanket.

"Hey there, Cutie," his voice coming from the phone made her smile and sigh with pleasure. "I hope I didn't wake you."

"Yeah, you did but that's ok," she said remembering her dream it seemed more like a memory then dream she would have to ask Star about it later.

"Sound a little disappointed that you must have been dreaming about me." his voice was light and filled with laughter

. Allora's cheeks warmed with a blush instead of lying to him she decided to change the subject. "So what are you doing later?" "

Actually I was calling to ask you that. I am meeting some friends and my brother later at the Heart's Flame and I was wondering if you wanted to go?"

"Well that's funny my sister and I are meeting some friends there too, why don't we all meet up there later you friends and my friends the more the merry right," she said trying hard to keep the excitement from her voice.

"Yeah, sounds good see you there then, cutie."

End of flashback.

"Alright, lets see." Zalonia started to go through and help her put together some outfits.

After what seemed like Allora had tried on every outfit, dress and pair of shoes she finally decided on a asymmetric lilac colored club dress with one sleeve that had cutouts, and a pair of silver heels. It reminded her of her dream. "Star, can I talk to you," Allora asked the cat in human from. The normally black and white cat was now a dark skinned woman with snow white hair. She was wearing a long black gown the shimmered.

"What is it, Princess?" Blinking her green brown eyes.

"You studied with the dream priest, Helios of Elysion, right?"

"Oh, a question of dreams I may be able to answer you my apprenticeship was so long ago, but maybe if I can't answer it I can see if I can contact Helios." Star sat behind the young princess on the bed picking up the pink brush from the bedside table she started to brush the girls hair. "Well tell me all about it don't leave out any details even if you think it is unimportant, the littlest detail could be the most important."

"Last night I had a dream of myself and Darius we were at a ball and from the looks of it we were at the Moon Palace during the Silver Millennium. I was wearing a long purple dress with silver threading. We were dancing and he was telling me he had to go on a mission but after he would come to Virgo and we would be married." she stopped and thought if that was all. "I think that is it, but the funny part is it felt like a memory."

"Hmmm, it may have been there are some who say that souls are recycled. It could be possible that you are having flashes of another life I mean look at the Moon Princess she was reborn with the help of the Silver Crystal." Actually Star knew that it was a memory of past life since she was there at the time. She knew what ball it was, it was Princess Serenity's birthday ball it happened a week before the end of the Moon Kingdom.. "I am sure you will be able to figure it out." said Star sitting the brush down she transformed back to her cat form.

"Yeah, maybe, but I think I need to start getting ready."

Giving the cat a pet on her head. Allora picked up her towel and outfit and went to the bathroom adjoining her bedroom. Star immediately sent a message out to Helios she was unsure if she should tell Allora of her past life as Aethra.

"Finally ready?" Zalonia asked Allora it had taken the girl over three hours to get ready. In that time, with the help of Star, Zalonia had bleached and added some electric blue high lights to the longer hair that framed her face and tipped the ends of her short spiky hair. Her outfit of choice for this night was pair of baggy black jeans, a black tank top that showed off her flat tummy, a pair of fishnet stocking gloves and a pair of hoop earrings that had skulls on them finished off her punk girl look.

"Wow, you look good I really like it, it is defiantly you. What do you think of me," Allora turned in a circle. Her lilac dress was form fitting she had added a silver chain belt to it. Sliver chandelier earrings dripped from her ears and her hair was down and curled with silver pins pinning up her hair on the sides. The silver heeled gladiator sandals caught the fading light of twilight making them sparkle.

"Gorgeous, as always. That dress really brings out your violet eyes, you will be turning heads tonight just be careful."

"The only head I want to turn is Darius'" said Allora checking her makeup in the mirror by the door.

"There is something I want to talk to you about." Zalonia didn't want to bring this subject up but she knew she had to before Allora was so far in love with Darius. "What are you going to do when we have to return the future, you know you will have to Darius here in the past?"

"Well, who says we are going back I mean who says we wont end up living out our lives here in the past?" retorted Allora. She had not thought about it and she didn't want to think about leaving Darius. "I don't want to talk about this or think about it tonight"

"Have it your way," said Zalonia.

A knock came to the door and Allora let a squeal of delight when she looked through the peep hole to see Darius on the other side. She threw open the door. He was dressed in a pair of nice jeans and a white shirt with a black leather jacket over it.

"Wow, look beautiful," he said looking her up and down. Darius couldn't get enough of her she was gorgeous and reminded him of a goddess.

In the VIP room of Flames Heart Serena and Darien sat with the Generals and the Scouts both the inner and the outer with the exception to Trista. Who was the subject of their conversation.

"I wonder what is up with Trista since seeing her the day she told us about that Vercon guy we haven't seen her or Rini. You would think she would be here to help," said Raye.

"I have been wondering the same thing you don't that there is something going on in Crystal Tokyo, do you think?" asked Serena worrying about her future daughter.

"Well if there were, I am sure it is nothing that they could handle," said Amara. But she and Michelle both had a feeling something was coming. Something with a whole lot of power. "Well, Michelle and I need to get going if we are going to make the concert." They both got up said good bye and left.

"Well, girls, what are we waiting for lets have fun!" said Mina pulling Kunzite to his feet. "Come on I want dance."

She lead him down to the dance floor, followed by the others. "Shouldn't we wait for Allora and Darius?" asked Serena. Looking down at the crowded dance floor, "It is going to be hard to find us in this."

"I told Darius to tell the bouncer who he is and they will escort them to our normal table that is reserved for us." said Raye. They scooted into the booth and listen to the loud music and sipped at there drinks.

Finally Allora, Darius, and Zalonia came walking in and sure enough they were being escorted by the bouncer. "Allora this is my brother, Darien," said Darius.

The floor fell out from under Allora feet and she collapsed in Darius' arms. That was not what she was expecting. "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall into you I stepped wrong," she smiled weakly up at him. 'How can he be Darien's brother, King Endymion didn't have a brother in the future.'

"Hi, we meet already," said Darien smiling at the couple.

"Yes, Serena and Darien are my neighbors," explained Allora. "This is my sister, Zalonia."

They sat for awhile and talked getting to know each other. Allora and Zalonia told them some of their stories leaving out, of course, the fact of who and were they really from. "Do you want to dance'? Darius asked when a slow song came on.

"I would love to, but I don't want to leave Zalonia behind," Said Allora she would give anything to dance with him.

"Don't worry about me, Allora, go dance and have fun."Zalonia had seen the way Darius made her princess smile and laugh.

It was awhile since she saw this carefree in Allora and she knew it was because of Darius. With Zalonia's blessing Darius lead Allora to the dance floor where more couples including the Scouts and Generals were dancing and swaying to the love song. When the song ended he lead her to the outside balcony. He started to hum a song that he wrote and once again they started to sway and dance. Her eyes where locked with his and they were both lost in the depth of each others eyes. Darius lifted her chin higher with his index finger bringing his lips down to hers he gave her the lightest of kisses, then deepened it. But their moment was interrupted when screams came from the street. "Allora stay here," Darius took off running through the club she could see the Scouts and Generals. She spotted Zalonia who gave her a look that said, what are you waiting for. Stopping just long enough to take her shoes off she followed Zalonia and the others outside.

Six huge Daemons were wreaking havoc on the city, they. With a telephone pole and some cars two looked as if they were playing baseball. Some of the others were destroying buildings. Several people laid motionless on the ground whether they were dead or not no one could tell. Raye spotting Allora and Zalonia was fearful for them and now she knew they couldn't transform without the two women finding out. "Allora and Zalonia you need to get out of here it is dangerous."

Realizing that they wouldn't transform Allora knew it was time to let the cat out of the bag. "Zalonia we need to transform they wont expose their selves to us."

"Your right I will follow your lead." said Zalonia reading her crystal.

" Alright, Vercon you want a fight then a fight you will get." Holding her crystal up Allora shouted. "Virgo Eternal Power."

Zalonia followed her lead, "Aquarius Eternal Power." and in a matter of seconds they both had changed into their fukus.

"Protected by the Zodiac sign Virgo, I am the maiden who lights up the sky, Sailor Virgo. "Protected by the Zodiac sign Aquarius, I am the water carrier who lights up the sky, Sailor Aquarius."

The others all stood with mouths open not believing what just happened. Seeing that they hadn't moved yet, "For Gods sake I know who you all are, now hurry up." Sailor Virgo then saw Darius and realized he had just seen her transformation. " Darius I will tell you everything later, but please go it is to dangerous here."

"No need to, Sweetheart," he then called on his Shadow Crystal and transformed into Nights Shadow. This time is was Virgos turn to be shocked, but then decided that maybe now it was possible to have a relationship with him in the future. Not waisting anymore time the Scouts transformed and got down to business trying to defeat the Daemons. Nights Shadow took down two of them with his sword but after that they knew to look out for his deadly crystal blade.

"These ones seem stronger then the last ones, Sailor Moon, I think we need to do a combo attack," said Virgo looking at the scouts who weren't even making a dent into the Daemons.

"I think your right lets do it, Virgo." Bring forth her Eternal Tial, while Virgo readied her staff. "Starlight Honeymoon Thearpy Kiss."

"Virgo's Maiden kiss."

The attack took out one more bring it down to half. They retreated some to talk about how to take out the other three. "I don't know if I will have the stringth to do three more of them, Virgo." The other scouts surrounded the two girls, "What about, you guys, do you think you can give us your powers." They all shook their heads no.

Virgo knew there was only one thing that coud be done she would have to call on her Ebony Crystal. "I think I may have a way to defeat them."

"Virgo, you can't if the power of the crystal gets out of hand you could level the city, or drain you to the point where you will die," said Aquraius trying to talk her princess out of her dangerous plan.

"I didn't tell you this but one of the twins and I had been practicing with it two out of the ten times I was able to control it."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, "I can take it, it wasn't Surreal was it but Sora who you were practicing with."

"How did you guess," asked Virgo in her innocent voice.

"Because Surreal wouldn't be thaat dense to let you try something so dangerous," said Aqurius making a note that if they ever got back to the future Sora was so dead.

"Allora, Virgo, or whoever you are you cant do anything that can put you and others in danger," Nights Shadow stepped in. He didn't like the sound of this plan or this Sora they were talking about. "Look if I don't do this the city will be distoried and live will be lost I have to take the chance."

"Promise me one thing if what Aqurius says that if the crystal becomes unstable or draw on to much of you, you will pull back." Nights Shadow pulled her into his arms, " And this changes nothing between us, but you will tell me everything after this is done."

Virgo nodded then looked at everyone, "Everyone, please stay clear if the power gets out of control it will kill all of you." Closing her eyes Allora changed into her saphire blue down and called forth her Ebony Cyrstal.

"What exactly is going on?" asked Venus. Just like the others she was a litte confused.

"She is going to use the Ebony Virgo Crystal to destroy the Daemons," explained Aqurius watched her princess she hoped this would work and not kill them or Allora in the process.

"Is it really powerful?" Mars asked.

"It is more powerful then that of the Silver Moon Crystal."

Princess Allora approached the Daemons reading her self for this, 'I hope I can do this with out doing to much damage,' she thought. She then spotted Vercon. "So you decided to come out of hiding."

"No, I decided to come and give my Daemons a power boost since you plan to use that." Vercon sneered looking at the crystal in her hands. Trendils of black energy shot from his hands into the Daemons and they started to melt together becoming one.

Mercury was tipeing away on her computer, "That thing is now has three times the power. Is she sure she can do this?"

"I hope she can or we are in big trouble," said Jupiter. Watching the scene unfold in front of her.

'Here goes nothing,' Allora thought as she rose the crystal over her head. "Ebony Virgo Crystal Power." she shouted and unleashed the power of the crystal.

Over head eleven figures stood watching the battle unfold below. Nine of them were nearvious having never been in a battle with such a powerful enemy. They fought the occasional youmas and always with the help of their parents.


	8. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer I don't own SM.**_

Sailor Pluto knew she had to interfere, if Allora let the power of the Ebony lose nowTokyo would be destroyed along with Scouts and the future. She looked at the younger girls with her she hoped the Gods were right and they were ready. Her eyes fell to the oldest of the group, Sailor Cosmic Moon, she had been the only one to fight in a real fight before.

"All of you be ready to strike when Princess Allora is clear. Cosmic Moon, lead them this is what you been trained to do I know you all can." Pluto gave them all a reassuring smile stopping at her own daughter the youngest of the group. "Crono, if you are not healed up enough please hang back."

"Mama, I am fine King Endymion healed me completely and with the new powers we received I am ready for some pay back." Said Crono. The others nodded they too wanted a piece of Vercon for hurting their friend.

Pluto watched as Allora let lose the power of her crystal, silently she counted until it was time to stop her. The energy of the crystal poured into the daemon slowly weakening it. After several seconds the time came.

"Eidolon , you must stop her or else all will be lost," Pluto sent telepathicly. And sure enough just as Pluto had planned Night's Shadow ran from the group and knocked Allora to the ground, stopping her. "Now!"

Just as planned the future Scouts let lose their powers destroying the daemon. Vercon looked in their direction and simply smiled as he faded away.

Sailor Moon and the others watched as Night's Shadow ran from their hiding place and knock Allora to the ground. They stood there stunned for a minute, but then a great deal of energy poured into the daemon destroying it. The force of the of the dieing daemon had thrown them into the buildings injuring them but not to bad.

"What happened did Allora destroy it?" asked Sailor Moon. She was the first to recover.

Aquarius jumped to her feet and ran to the two bodies that laid on the ground. "Allora wake up!" She shook the girl trying to rouse Allora.

"Mmm, five more minutes Zalonia I am not ready to train yet." Allora snuggled into the warm body next to her. When the warm body started to chuckle, she bolted up right. Her memories coming back to her," Why did you stop me?"

"I don't know a voice told me to stop you, it said if I didn't all was lost," said Darius. He stood and scooped Allora up into his arms cradling her.

The others stood around them watching and confused about what happened. They stood there silent deep in thought, when they heard someone running towards them they turned to see Neptune, Uranus and Saturn.

"Looked like we missed all the fun," said Uranus looking at the destroyed buildings and the damage.

Mercury who had been tapping away on her computer pointed a finger to the top of a near by building, "That strange power came from over there."

They all ran and leaped on top of the building where they could see being cloaked in the shadows.

"Come out before I fry you," said Mars a fire ball forming in her hand.

They watched as several girls dressed in fukus stepped forward. The Scouts turned to Allora who was still in Night's Shadows arms.

Allora shrugged, "They aren't mine."

"Nope they are my future scouts, " said Crescent Moon her and Pluto walked from the shadows. "And they are your children."

/

The scouts meet Pluto and the others back at the temple after cleaning up and making sure the people that got caught in the cross fire received medical attention. Now thet stood looking at the girls that accompanied Trista and Rini. They tired to figure out which child belonged to which couple, of course they guessed the girl with the silver blue waist length hair and green eyes had to be Amy's and Zoicite's daughter. They also guessed the tall girl with the shoulder length dark auburn wavy hair was Lita's and Nephrite. But the rest of the girls they had no clue.

"Ok, I know you figured out who Kira and Leitha's parents are." Trista indicated to the blue and auburn haired girls. She then introduced a dark green haired girl, "This is my daughter and the future guardian of the Time Gate, Aerial." Aerial shyly waved to all them.

"Ok, I get that you all have children but how do Michelle and I have two daughters?" asked Amara. Her and Michelle were the two most surprised when the found out they had children.

"Amara that detail can't be reviled to you or Michelle, it will throw the Time Line off more," said Trista she had to admit that she was enjoying Amara's discomfort. It was nice to see the normally calm and collective Scout of wind thrown off balance.

"Alright, tell us which ones are ours are then," Amara sighed.

Trista nodded to Rini and two girls steped forward one had short light brown hair and jade green eyes the other had strawberry blonde hair with freckles crossed her nose and sky blue eyes.

Rini introduced the brown haired girl first, " This is Delana she is the Sailor Scout, Sailor Aeolus. And the other is Anya, also Sailor Oceanus."

Michelle smiled at the two girls, "It is very nice to meet both of you. I would like to know both your interests." The two girls followed Michelle over to a tree and sat down to chat, a grumbling Amara followed behind them.

A bouncing Mina who was overcomed with excitement dragged a sickly looking Kunzite. Out of all the Generals he was the one who took to having a teenage daughter the worse, not that he didn't want a child he just thought one Mina was enough. "Ok, which one is ours?" asked a excited Mina.

"Gods, Mina your acting like we are receiving puppies or kittens," said a irritated Raye. She couldn't believe her future self would have a child with Jedeite, what was her future self thinking what if they had a boy like Jed. One perverted Jed was enough.

"It's ok Aunt Raye, my mom can get a little over excited at times and it seems that her past self is no exception. Hi am Tori and the future Scout of Love Sailor Eros." The girl who introduced her self then pointed to another girl, "And that's Rowan, my best friend and your daughter." Yep she was Mina's daughter alright.

That just left the two black haired girls with violet eyes. Rini took it upon herself to introduce these two. "And last but not least are the twins Kiaria and Kasumi, and my dear friend Hotaru they are yours."

Hotaru's mouth fell open, "Twins how can this happen?" She stared at the two girls who had to be a couple years younger then herself now.

Rini with a evil look on her face said, "Well you see when two people fall in love..." Hotaru didn't hear the rest of what Rini said having covered her ears.

Every one laughed at the youngest of their group, Serena who was sitting back with Darien, Zalonia, Darius and Alloria, she was enjoying her friends discomfort finally spoke, "Rini that was a little harsh you think, you could have broke it to Hotaru a little better."

"Yeah, your right, Serena, but my way was much more fun." Rini focused her attention on Darius, "Who is that man who looks like Darien?"

"I guess I am not in the future," said Darius. "Well, I am Darius, Darien's brother." If Rini didn't know him did that mean he wasn't in the future or would it change now that he was awaken and where did that leave Allora and him? The same questions were going through Allora's head.

"Omg, I have a uncle! You so have to spoil me!" A excited Rini danced around singing 'I have a uncle.'

"Rini don't Darien spoil you enough when your here," Serena laughed at the seventeen year old.

"Your just mad, Serena, because Darien likes me more." Rini stopped her dancing and crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue. Serena inturned stuck out her tongue and the two burst out laughing at their antics.

Allora smiled at the two young women, it was the first time she had seen Rini since the day of her Crystal Ceremony when Rini was bestowed the Pink Moon Crystal. A year before Rini was gifted with her Crystal, Allora had gone through the same Ceremony. Neo Queen Serenity and King Endyimon along with Inner Scouts and Generals were the only ones from the Earth Kingdom to attend. That day was the day her parents and the Earth King and Queen started to rebuild their friendship.

"Alright, I think we need to get down to business," Zaloina said. She wasn't sure what the Gods were thinking in their plans to send them teenage Scouts to aid in defeating Vercon.

Trista was the one to speak up. "As of right we are to keep up with damage control and keep Vercon from doing much harm to the future." She was still a little irritated with Zodiac Scouts but she knew she had to let it go in order to stop Vercon. "As we speak Cronus is working on getting to the other Zodiac Scouts, we will need their help."

Darius decided then that it was time that he and Allora talked. "If we are no longer needed then I think it is time Allora and I talked." He took Allora's hand in his and they both said their good bye. Darius then lead them to the shadows and disappeared.

When they emerged they were in the botanical garden where they had their first date. The garden was a beauty during the day but at night it was gorgeous. In the moonlight the dew drops sparkled like diamonds on the flower petals and leaves.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Darius?" Allora was a little nervous since after all she had lied about who she was. "If your mad at me for lying I am sorry, but you have understand that I had no choice."

Darius turned back to her and he wit a grin, "I am not mad at you, in fact I understand. My mother from the Silver Mellinum did about the exact something."

"You are from the Silver Mellinum?" Allora thought back to her dream about the two of them dancing at Princess Serenity's ball.

"Yeah, I was a prince of earth, Eidolon." Darius told her the whole story about his life in the Silver Mellinum. Allora listened all about his life and his death, but there was no mentioned if her or any of the other from the Zodiac Galaxy.

"Darius, I think I was there too, but I can't remember." Allora told him of her dream she had the other night. "Star said she would contact Helios and ask him about it."

"Well why don't you tell me of your life on Virgo."

Allora went into details of her life, about her parents, and every thing else she had enjoy back on her planet it made her long to be back there. By the time she was done she was in tears, Darius came and wiped them away with the pad of his thumb. He then tilted her chin up and gave her a kiss that made her toes curled.

They stayed together watching the stars, Allora pointed out which one was her. She fell asleep curled up next to him, softly he picked her up, using the shadows he took her to her room and tucked her in her bed. As quietly has he came he left for his apartment were he to dreamed the same dream she did. They both dreamed of their past lives.

_**A/N I am going to hold off on this one for a little bit just and work on their time in the Silver Mellinum. I believe I mentioned Eidolon shadow guard in A Long Ago Memory. I am thinking about adding them in here as well. so please review. until next time.**_


	9. note

hi everyone I just wanted to let you all know that my tablet was stolen from me unfortunely all my stories were on it so now i need to rewrite all my current chapters. i well try and update soon thank you.


End file.
